


Angels and Demons 'verse

by PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Demon!gerard - Freeform, Demos and Angels AU, Idk what Ryan is yet, M/M, Satan!Brendon, but like Ryden and Joshler are gonna really background, demon!pete, idk how to tag, lol Beebo is literally Satan, yo whaddup biatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo/pseuds/PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo
Summary: Gerdar (yes I know the typo I LIKE IT OK) is a demon. Frank is an angel. Frank stumbles into hell and falls in love with Gee and everyone else is really done with his punk ass.summary sucks. probably gonna be updated daily. welcome to hell, !!enjoy your stay!!





	1. Knockin' on a Heaven's Door (Literally)

"I'm literally knockin' on a heaven's door" Pete thinks, snickering.

He's been a demon for years now, but this is the only time he's ever gotten this close to the Golden Gates. Or, ya know, a golden door apparently. Demons aren't exactly welcome up in heaven, and angels try as hard as they can not to set a foot in hell. Well, the sane ones do. 

The door opens a little, an angel peeking his head out. He looks at Pete curiously, studying him for a moment. 

"um, excuse me? could you please leave?" the angel says, sounding a little confused. He has a nametag (what the hell? do they actually have nametags in here?) that reads "Tyler" in big letters, and "Archangel's First Assistant" in slightly smaller ones.

Pete grins. "Uh, Tyler right?" he gives an angel one of his famous Pete Wentz grade smiles when he nods "Can I talk to an archangel?" the angel strats shaking his head, so Pete hurries on "We've got an angel down there, and uh... it's kind of an emergency"

The angel's eyes widen in shock. " Sure" he says nervously "Just... just wait here, I'll call him" 

Pete nods, watching an angel close the door and listening to his footsteps hurrying off. 

A few minutes pass, and just when Pete starts wondering if he should just leave the door opens again, revealing another angel, a worried look on his face,a halo barely visible over the floofiest 'fro Pete has ever seen. Seriously, the guy even put Joe to shame. His nametag reads "Ray" and an "Archangel".

"Hello" An archangel says, voice serious "Tyler here tells me you have captured an angel, again, is this some sad attempt at starting a new war between hell and heaven or just one of those cheap tricks of yours?" 

Pete raises an eyebrow, processing the words for a moment, ( "captured"? what was the guy even talking about? ) before it finally hits him and he doubles over in laughter. Ray and Tyler shoot each other a worried look, before glancing back at Pete, clearly annoyed.

"What's so funny about it?" Ray asks, scowling at him.

"C-captured" Pete finally gets out, calming himself a bit "Yeah, captured, my ass. He wondered in from one of the portals leading to earth two days ago and he's refusing to leave" 

Tyler scoffs a little. "What?"

Pete nods, shrugging "Yeah, he says he's soulmates with one of our demons, or whatever. He's been trying to woo the poor guy for the past few days"

Ray's still scowling, still not sure this isn't a trick ( Which Pete takes as an offense, really. If he was tricking them he'd definitely go for something more convincing). 

"What does he look like?" Ray asks at last. 

Pete shrugs "I don't know, he's got that punk look about him, a mohawk and all. A couple of tattos. And he's short, like, really short, but he gets really angry when you point it out." 

"Frank" Tyler says, rolling his eyes. Ray nods, sighing. "I haven't seen him in a while, I thought he was just hanging out on earth like always" he explains, to no one in particular. "Hey!" he shouts at the group of angels gathered nearby, waving at someone to come over.   
"Yeah?" comes an answer from a short (seriously, Pete hasn't met a lot of people shorter than him, apparently because they all lived in heaven), strawberry blond angel. He is wearing a fedora for an unknown reason, and for even more mysterious reason he doesn't look like a douche. Probably because he's an angel, Pete decides. 

"Have you seen Frank lately?" Ray asked the Fedora Man ( Patrick, his nametag supplies helpfully) 

"Why?" the blond asks curiously.

Ray shrugs. "We think he's in trouble" He says casually.

"I haven't... um, seen him, exatly..." Patrick replies, trailing off.

Pete raises an eyebrow questioningly, while Tyler just stares suspiciously . "what do you mean,haven't seen him, exactly? have you heard from him?"

Patrick blushes a little, which, Pete decides, is a good look on him. "well, he contacted me on an angel radar yesterday, saying something about love at first sight and how "demons are really misunderstood"? ... he asked me to be his best man afterwards" An angel shrugs, adjusting his fedora "I just thought he got drunk again, you know how he gets when he stumbles onto liquor stores on earth..."

Tyler nods and rolls his eyes "Yeah, he drinks them" 

Pete clasps his hands together, partly to remind them that,hey! Pete's still here! and partly because he feels a little awkward just standing there doing nothing "so, can you take him back?" all three angels look at him, as if they really did forget he was there "Please?" Pete adds, trying to go for the puppy eyes.

"Take him back from where?" Patrick asks, scrunching his nose adorably 

Ray sighs again (he seems to do that a lot) "Frank claims he fell in love with a demon" he explains, still frowning. 

Patrick huffs in disbilief "what?" He asks looking around confusedly "so... he was actually serious asking me to be the best man?" 

Pete chuckles "Well, you'd have to get Gerard to agree to marriage first, and with your little friend's seducing tactics.... that's gonna take a while, honey"


	2. Chivalry is not Dead (It is in Hell tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tiny chapter, the next one will be longer (I promise) (maybe)

Gerard is done. Gerard is one thousand fucking percent done with his life. Or afterlife. Whatever.  
"Are you sure you don't want chocolates?" An angel asks innocently "I mean, that's like, one of the classic methods of woo-ing, you really wanna miss out on that?"  
Gerard huffs, annoyed. He does not want to be woo-ed. He made that much clear. Woo-ing is stupid, and who even says woo-ing anymore?  
"Shut up" he mutters, swatting at Frank half heartedly  
An angel laughs, ducking, and raises his hands in mock surrender. "All right, got it, you don't like being courted" Courted? Seriously? Who does he think he is, an elderly gentleman from 1920s? "But you can't say no to giant stuffed teddy bears, can you?"  
Gerard is about to respond with some very useful advice about where exactly Frank could shove those teddy bears, but he really does want a giant stuffed teddy bear honestly, so he responds with"  
"I- uh.. well, no but..."  
He blushes and groans internally. Yes Gerard, very witty, much sarcasm, 10/10. He watches as Frank's face lights up, his eyes getting even more mischievous (which, Gerard thinks, is pretty cute actually, but Frank doesn't need to know that)  
"Aha!" An angel exclaims, grinning from ear to ear, "I finally found your weakness" he scoots a little closer "Teddy bears! who could've thought, huh?"  
Brendon (oh yeah he's here too, because Satan loves watching Gerard suffer, apparently) snorts "Ah-uh, completely unexpected, it's not like he slept with a stuffed toy till he was 11 or anything"  
Gerard shoots his brother a glare "You promised not to tell, Mikes!"  
Mikey just shrugs, looking up from his phone for a moment with that half smile of his before looking back at the screen  
Gerard groans (externally, this time), frustrated, and buries his face in his hands  
"I hate you all" he grumbles angrily, making Brendon laugh.  
Frank pats Gerard on the back "I think it's kinda adorable" he declares, shrugging "besides, we all know you love me, no need to lie sweetiepie"  
Gerard looks up at him incredulously "Sweetiepie? Really?"  
Frank beams at him again, and Gerard tries not to squint from the brightness of it "Yep. Don't you like it, Pumpkin?" An angel asks, batting his eyelashes "Besides, you didn't deny you loved me!" He adds brightly, and Gerard tries not to groan again (spoiler alert: he fails)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is really short, Jish and Ryro will be introduced pretty soon and also there will be a tiny bit of Rikey beCAUSE I SHIP IT DON'T JUDGE ME


	3. Ray is not amused

Ray did not sign up for any of this.  
Honestly, all he ever wanted to do was just play his guitar and be left alone.  
And then he died. Simple as that. No need to cry, it's okay, happened a while ago, no he is not emotionally traumatized, don't worry. Yes he would indeed like a cookie and a hug, thank you.  
But then he got offered a choice, go to heaven or become an archangelbusy, and, obviously he chose the second one. Turns out being an archangel is a heavenly code for "babysitting newbie angels and doing a shit ton of heavenly paperwork" (why the hell did they even have paperwork, was his main question).  
Well, Patrick and Tyler doesn't need him to constantly keep an eye on them, unlike, uh, some people.  
Some people being Frank, obviously. Frank whose antics would be amusing if Ray didn't have to cover his ass in monthly rapports. like that time he got shitfaced on Halloween (because that was his birthday, as he liked to explain to literally everyone he met), and went around the mortal streets naked, manifesting his wings and singing (aka: screaming on the top of his lungs) something about living like washed up celebrities and the forth of July.  
Or that time he tried to glue a hat to Patrick's head, forgot what he was doing halfway through and put it on himself instead (he wanted to know how he would look in it, apparenly) (fedora is not his best look, if you ask Ray) (maybe he doesn't have that air of innocence that makes Patrick not look like a douche)  
And now he fell in love with a demon. An actual demon. An actual demon that didn't even like him all that much, apparently. The worst case scenario here would be a demon actually loving him back and them making it into some kind of Romeo and Juliet kind of a thing, but it looks like it's gonna end in the slightly better version of it: heartbroken Frank, Taylor Swift songs, and loads and loads of ice cream.  
Ray sighs. He really did not sign up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY I'm back motherfuckers, and I have no idea what to do with this but I'm gonna continue it, so... tell me whatcha think?

**Author's Note:**

> so.... maybe tell me if I should continue? I'm probably gonna update daily anyway.... YEEEEEEEEE BOI


End file.
